


A New Identity

by bolhasoup



Series: The Search for Drayen [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23884072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolhasoup/pseuds/bolhasoup
Series: The Search for Drayen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721404





	A New Identity

Xylus groaned as he read the headlines on the holonet screen, the increasing reports of Sentience Violation by the imperial engineers turned his stomach to the point of vomiting. Documents depicting a form of synthetically induced amnesia, a plague of flesh eating technocytes, and articles depicting plans to create a new superweapon, scrolled down his screen at a rapid pace. Among all the chaos, one report in particular caught Xylus’s eye, it was a recent review of the disappearance of Imperial Scientist Doctor Kellor Drayen, Xylus’s brother. He had supposedly defected over 7 years ago, and no one had heard or seen anything from him since then, not even Xylus. Thinking fondly, Xylus recalled that the first time he carried out a smuggling run was right after he had heard the news of his brother’s defection, as he needed the credits to purchase supplies to track Kellor down. As he continued reading the review, he read a name he hoped to never see on the holonet, his own.  
  
“Xylus Drayen, Kellor’s brother, used to be a respectable imperial citizen, until news of his brothers disappearance drove him to a life of crime and degeneracy, his run in with the local militia alerted the galaxy to Kellor’s defection, and began the intergalactic manhunt we all take part in today”, the author wrote, nonchalantly exposing Xylus’s lifetime of secrecy and discretion.  
  
“Well Friz, it seems as though we have been discovered.” He half-jokingly said to his pit droid.  
  
{Noted, would you like to create a new alias?} FR-1T5 responded with a synthetically recreated voice of an imperial citizen.  
  
“Another one already huh… Friz, what’s my name up to?”  
  
{I’m afraid that—  
“Actually, forget I asked that, how many aliases have I had within the last decade, Friz?”  
{As of right now you are up to 13, Sir}  
  
“Y’know, that’s actually a lot less than I thought.” Xylus said aloud.  
  
Gripping his Indentification Chip between his fingers, Xylus dejectedly slipped it into a compartment to be ejected into space. “Sadly, it seems as though Xylus Drayen has been found abandoned in space, dead with three blaster shots to the head” he dictated dictated.  
  
{The requisite files have been updated with your information, Sir, would you like to create a new alias?} Friz mechanically responded.  
  
“I suppose we ought to, it seems that it's become quite hard to keep a low profile while searching after a renowned scientist.”  
  
{May I suggest the name of Lyren, Sir?}  
  
“I love it, let's keep the basic backstory, except change the birth planet, parents, give him a deceased wife (she’ll need some files as well) and falsify some arrest records, to make it look authentic.” Xylus mused.  
  
{Uploading files to the imperial database… Initiating erasure procedure… falsifying: birth records, arrest details, marriage certificate, familial line… My severest condolences, Sir, it seems that Xylus Drayen has been found dead}  
  
“That’s to be expected, after all, I’ve never heard of anyone who could survive three blaster bolts to the head, good work Friz.” Lyren answered.  
  
{A pleasure to serve, as always}.  
  
Something nagged at the back of Lyren’s mind, even though he had been searching for 7 years, he was still no closer to locating his brother, and news of Kellor’s deranged experiments were becoming all the more common. Lyren hoped he could find him, before a bounty hunter did.


End file.
